hari ini, esok, kemarin lusa
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Sayap warna tak serasi lambang kebebasan, lain frase dengan hasrat kekangan dunia; ia dihadapi dua hal yang berbeda dan bertolak. Lagi, ia bertemu, mengemban misi semu dan segalanya mendera, detik itu juga.—canon-verse, Berthold-centric. [untuk SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1].


**rating.** T

**genre.** Drama/Angst

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**summary. **Sayap warna tak serasi lambang kebebasan, lain frase dengan hasrat kekangan dunia; ia dihadapi dua hal yang berbeda dan bertolak. Lagi, ia bertemu, mengemban misi semu dan segalanya mendera, detik itu juga.—canon-verse, Berthold-centric. [untuk SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1].  
**warnings**. Terdapat beberapa spekulasi sisipan author yang abstrak dan imajiner tentang mereka. Dan oh ya, spoiler warning dan Bertholdt/Annie tersirat.

**notes.**Awalnya saya ga pengen ikutan karena mengingat saya pasti sibuk dan—yak, kejadian sudah :] Semoga para pembaca bisa menikmatinya, baik, selamat menikmati dan—maaf telat!

.

.

.

[Manusia dan Titan—mereka hal yang _sama_, kan?]

Bila dikatakan berbeda; ya mereka memang berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. Merekalah yang hidup dengan meneguk nafas dunia luar yang fana, sementara manusia meringkuk dalam kehidupan apatis dalam tembok besar nan kokoh, absen dari gemerlapan dunia yang sebenarnya. Sementara, para Titan adalah kelompok yang disalahkan, di satu sisi juga manusia-lah sisi yang dibenci oleh para Titan.

Apa kau masih bertanya, siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah? Dunia tidak sesimpel itu, kawan.

.

Misi mereka sempat terhenti karena mereka kehilangan Berik dalam ekspedisinya. Bertholdt Fubar menelan pahitnya kehidupan liar mereka, kini hanyalah tinggal ia dan Reiner Braun dalam perjalanan panjang menuju akhir. Merekalah yang terpilih untuk mengemban tugas berat ini sebagai seorang anak kecil, merekalah yang membawa entah akhir atau awal yang baru bagi kampung halaman mereka di punggung mereka—layaknya ksatria—mengemban misi semu lagi berjalan tanpa temu.

(Kapan perjalanan ini akan berakhir, _Reiner_?)

Awalnya, mereka hanya berdua dan masih sedikit demi sedikit melepas keheningan selepas perginya rekan mereka Berik yang dimakan oleh seonggok Titan tidak tahu diri. Beruntung memang, diri mereka masih bisa kabur dari hutan setelah melihat air liur akhir Titan itu menelan Berik bulat-bulat; tetapi sumber daya untuk misi tengah berkurang satu. Namun tak lama, mereka menemukan pengganti untuk peran Berik di panggung yang akan mereka mainkan nanti ketika pentas mulai terbuka tirainya.

Ya, gadis kecil itu.

Reiner menemukan gadis itu tanpa sengaja di tengah hutan tempat mereka beristirahat entah hari ke berapa dari perjalanan mereka. Kini kampung halaman telah jauh dan mereka tidak punya pilihan selain maju melawan angin. Gadis itu tampak sendiri di tengah belantara hutan, Reiner hanya kebetulan saja mengenali keluarganya. Gadis itu sama seperti mereka, dalam perjalanan menuju lautan manusia entah di antero dunia mana.

Gadis itu benar-benar pendiam, penyendiri, tidak berkata lagi berdiri. Reiner memberitahu Bertholdt apa yang ia ketahui tentang keluarga gadis itu dan selebihnya nihil, bahkan namanya saja mereka berdua tidak tahu.

"Kita tidak akan menggigitmu kok gadis kecil~" tambah Reiner—

Yang disambut segera dengan tendangan ke arah perut. Bertholdt tertinggal dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"A-A-Aaah, maafkan temanku!" ucapnya terbata-bata, mencoba menepuk-nepuk punggung Reiner yang kala itu tengah meringkuk kesakitan seraya meringis dengan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas. "Baik, umm, siapa namamu?"

Bertholdt bertanya kepada gadis yang ada di sisi api unggun buatan mereka itu.

"Aku ... Annie—Leonhardt." gadis itu berucap dengan suara kecil, ia menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya; malu, mungkin? Bertholdt tapi tidak ingin berkomentar karena takut mendapat ganjarannya.

"Maukah kau ikut dengan kami?"

* * *

**hari ini, esok, kemarin lusa**  
2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Reiner dan Annie memang lebih sering berada pada ketidak-akuran.

Bukan berarti mereka selalu berantem atau berselisih, mereka kerap kali melakukan _sparring_—tapi dengan wujud Titan mereka. Biasanya pagi-pagi buta Bertholdt akan terbangun karena sebuah guncangan yang dahsyat dan suara-suara pepohonan yang runtuh beriringan.

"... Ah, sudah pagi, ya?" ucap Bertholdt seraya mengusap kedua matanya dan keluar dari tenda mereka.

Matanya terkesiap menjumpai sosok _Armored Titan _tengah terbang di udara dan menghantam deretan pohon di belakangnya dilanjutkan dengan dentuman keras menandakan Titan yang mendarat dan remah-remah kayu bercampur debu merayap di atmosfir mengacaukan pemandangan dan nafas. Dirinya terkekeh sendiri melihat suasana itu—sudah kelewat sering baginya bangun di pagi hari dengan alarm spesial. Bertholdt pun berusaha menaiki pohon terdekat, melihat sejenak sebelum akhirnya _Female Titan_ datang mendekati sosok _Armored_ yang terkulai diantara reruntuhan pohon.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti, tidak ada sarapan, lho?" pemuda itu memekik di udara.

(Tentu saja kedua raksasa itu menoleh dan melepaskan diri dari sangkar mereka masing-masing.)

Itu merupakan hari kesekian setelah pertemuan mereka bertiga; dan melihat lebatnya hutan dan makmurnya hewan-hewan penghuni daratan dan udara, permukiman manusia sudah dekat adanya. Kebersamaan mereka bisa dibilang cukup lama, dan masing-masing membantu dalam bertahan hidup. Mereka dibekali dengan pengetahuan kecil turun-temurun dari moyang mereka seputar kehidupan dalam tembok; dan mereka akan masuk ke sebuah wilayah bernama _Shiganshina_ di _Wall Maria_, di mana mereka akan memulai misi mereka.

Reiner kembali menggambar koordinat kota berbentuk parabola lengkung dengan jemarinya di atas tanah berpasir. Manik Annie terdiam.

"Hei, Reiner... apa tujuan kita masuk dan jadi manusia?"

"Tentu saja untuk—"

"Tujuan kita, bukan misi kita."

Kata-kata Annie membuat Bertholdt menelan ludah. Sementara Reiner yang diberi pertanyaan turut diam.

"Tujuan kita menyelamatkan _mereka_, kan?" Reiner berdehem. "Menyelamatkan ras kita, membuktikan kita."

Raut Annie terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Reiner. Bertholdt pun menambahkan, "Apapun itu, kita melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita sendiri, kan?"

(Tiga anak kecil itu belum tahu apa yang menanti mereka di dalam tembok setinggi lima puluh meter di sana.)

x x x

Kaki mereka bertiga terhenti, beberapa meter cukup jauh dari sisi tembok yang mulai terlihat di depan mereka. Inilah awal—ya, ini semua baru saja awal dari rangkaian misi yang akan mereka bertiga laksanakan.

Setelah sedikit pengamatan dengan wujud anak-anak mereka, Reiner tengah terkesiap dengan rencana di tangan. Reiner sudah menjelaskan serangkaian rencana mereka ketika mencapai tembok. Bertholdt akan membuka jalan dengan menendang tepat di sisi pintu masuk; Annie akan mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil Titan-Titan untuk memasuki tembok, dan terakhir Reiner akan mendeburkan dinding lapisan kedua setelah kekacauan terjadi di dalam sana. Populasi manusia sepertinya padat, menurut sedikit tambahan Annie.

"Dengan ini pasti ada beberapa makhluk seperti _kita_ akan mendekati _Wall Rose_." Reiner menambahkan lagi. "Kita akan dekat dengan rencana kita memenetrasi _Wall_ dari dalam selanjutnya bila kita ikut dengan angkatan militer."

Bertholdt dan Annie mengangguk. Mereka bertiga lalu memencar, Bertholdt-lah yang mengambil posisi dari dekat tembok dan—

(_Tragedi Shiganshina dan peluruhan dinding Maria terjadi oleh tangan mereka bertiga_.)

x x x

Setelah penantian cukup, mereka pun masuk ke dalam kancah kemiliteran, dengan hebatnya bermain peran sebagai salah satu anak kecil korban dari peluruhan dinding Maria. Mereka bertiga mulai menjalani kehidupan serba keteraturan sambil mencari pecahan-pecahan informasi masing-masing sesuai kadar yang ditentukan.

Sesuatu menyandung pikiran Bertholdt kala itu.

(_Sampai kapan mereka akan bermain-main_?)

Sudah lewat lima tahun dari masa mereka menjebolkan tembok dan belum satupun _progress_ berjalan sempurna, hanya fragmen-fragmen cicilan yang makin menumpuk, pekerjaan rumah yang tak terselesaikan dan—

(—banyak sekali perasaan yang tertinggal.)

"Bertl?"

Suara lembut mengaburkannya dari euforia dalam pikirannya sendiri, sang pemuda menemukan dirinya tengah ditatap oleh dua pasang iris biru milik sang gadis kecil itu. Ah—kini ia sudah lebih besar dan jauh lebih dingin, eh?

Api unggun di tengah malam yang ia pasang mulai melemah, iapun bergerak sedikit untuk menambahkan kayu bakar ke dalamnya. Sesekali di penghujung bulan, mereka bertiga akan berkumpul di tempat itu, jauh dari tempat istirahat para calon kadet 104 untuk sekedar mengumpulkan informasi yang ada dan menentukan arah laju. Rencana mereka untuk jangka lima tahun adalah menembus _Wall Sina_ dari dalam sebagai kadet _Military Police_—yang tentu saja bisa dicapai mereka bertiga dengan mudah mengingat kemampuan fisik dan kelihaian memainkan 3DMG yang diperhitungkan kemiliteran manusia—mereka pasti akan melejit di pusaran sepuluh peringkat atas dan dengan mulus melancarkan siasat mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus dari akademi ini, ya?"

Bertholdt mencoba mencairkan beku raut Annie. Tampak Reiner tidak datang saat itu—mungkin tertahan Eren Yeager, Jean Kirchstein atau Connie Springer yang biasa menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercengkerama malam dengan sosok Reiner yang bagai 'kakak sulung' mereka.

"Begitulah," Annie berujar, ia ikut memeluk kedua lututnya di depan api unggun yang sedikit mengganas. "Aku merasa dunia ini kejam, Bertl."

Alis Bertholdt naik, "Kenapa?"

"Lihat—menjadi manusia tidaklah buruk, kan? Menjadi apatis bagi dunia luar sana yang kejam..." mata biru itu menerawang. "Rasanya menyenangkan ... dan ternyata ini semua palsu."

Palsu—

Ya, palsu. Seluruh candaan, seluruh tawa, seluruh kesedihan, seluruh tangan-tangan dan suasana hangat yang mengguyur mereka setiap hari itu adalah kebohongan semata yang takkan pernah mereka kecap jadi nyata.

Ekspresi Bertholdt memudar, ia menelan ludah.

"Sampai kapan kita harus bermain, Bertl?" tanya Annie dengan suara parau. "Ini semua tidak lucu, ini semua menyakitkan, ini semua—_fana_. Kau lihat, manusia-manusia itu memiliki tempat kembali, sementara kita?"

Hatinya mendesir sejenak mendengar patah demi patah kata itu. (Ia tidak bisa menjawab, lagi menenangkan luapan gadis itu. Samasekali. Bibirnya kaku.

Kenapa Bertholdt, _kenapa?_ Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Kenapa?)

.

.

.

"Aku ingin pulang, Bertholdt. _Itu_ saja."

x x x

Rencana mereka mulai menunjukkan benang kusut semenjak kemunculan sosok Titan yang di dalamnya berisi Eren Yeager. Teknologi Titan sudah dimiliki oleh manusia dalam tembok, ternyata. Hal itu membuat Reiner mengutak-atik rencana dan membuat mereka bertiga dalam keombang-ambingan—antara mereka harus tetap menuju _Wall Sina_ atau menarik Eren ke dalam dunia mereka. Rencana Reiner sudah terlewat sempurna, drama manis lagi tragis ini haruslah diberi akhir yang bahagia; tapi ternyata segalanya di luar skenario pembuat latar.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang ke _Wall Sina_." Annie berucap jelas, tidak ada keraguan di wajahnya. "Kalian ikut dengan Eren ke dalam _Recon Corps_."

"Tapi Annie—kau, kau terlalu lemah untuk sendirian di sana!" tolak Reiner mentah-mentah.

"Reiner; bila tidak aku sendirian saja, kalian berdua akan dicurigai juga." sela gadis itu. "Aku sudah mengambil 3DMG milik Marco untuk lolos dari kejadian itu, aku tidak ingin mengorbankan kalian juga."

"Annie, kata-kata Reiner benar. Bagaimana kalau aku yang ikut bersamamu—"

"Kau terlalu _besar_ untuk kabur dari Sina bila ada masalah, Bertl." Annie memicingkan matanya. "_Aku_ yang ke _Military Police_. Kalian kejar Eren. Aku yakin aku bisa melakukan bagianku."

Perdebatan itu tiada akhir, Bertholdt tahu. Akhirnya juga Reiner yang memutuskan pembicaraan dan mereka bertiga akan berpisah jalur dalam peminatan di hari nanti.

Mereka bertiga akan berpisah—untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

("Aku sudah menganggap kita bertiga ini keluarga,")

x x x

Reiner Braun yang menjadi otak dari segala rencana menemukan kegagalan awalnya dalam mereka mengganggu salah satu acara besar _Recon Corps_ dan memasukkan peran Annie ke dalamnya. Annie memang tidak tertangkap oleh mereka dan juga Eren tidak berhasil mereka raih. Reiner hendak berpikir untuk keluar dari keadaan sebelum akhirnya—

"Connie Springer; Sasha Braus; Krista Lenz; Ymir; Reiner Braun; dan Bertholdt Fubar—" suara Erwin Smith terdengar lantang. "—kalian akan diposisikan untuk membantu pencarian sumber peluruhan di _Wall Rose_."

Bertholdt tahu betul, saat itu juga Eren akan di bawa menuju _Wall Sina _untuk segera diajukan ke mahkamah yang lebih tinggi untuk penentuan nasibnya, dan juga Annie sebagai anggota _Military Police _sekarang mampu menangkap Eren lebih mudah karena pengaruh organisasi itu di sana.

Tapi—ada yang aneh. Kenapa mereka berlima tidak ditugaskan dalam penjagaan Eren hingga _Wall Sina_?

.

.

.

"Tenang saja, Bertl. Annie pasti melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna." Reiner mengaburkan kegundahan temannya.

"Reiner, kau serius?" pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengulangi ucapannya. "Bukankah malah kita yang dimasukkan dalam perangkap?"

x x x

Ia melihat jelas manik Armin yang gemerlap menatapnya, mengucapkan kalimat retorika-retorika ke telinganya bagai dongeng senja. Sungguh, kalimatnya benar-benar memanja. Euforia geram Bertholdt pun akhirnya disingkap dengan tebasan sang komandan bertangan sebelah, membuat Eren—sasaran mereka—lepas begitu saja dari tangan, sementara ia tertinggal tersungkur di pelataran badan _Armored Titan_.

Kalimat Armin masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Keberadaan dan kejadian yang telah menimpa Annie sehingga Reiner mengorbankan identitasnya sendiri dan mereka berdua menjadi pelarian militer. Perlahan muncul kata-kata Jean dan Connie; mempertanyakan hati Bertholdt sendiri, kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua telah berbohong dan memunggungi sayap kebebasan. Gertakan Mikasa turut menderu, membuat perasannya makin campur aduk.

Mereka berbeda—

(Tidak, hanya pemuda bersurai hitam itulah yang berbeda dari semuanya.)

Ialah sendiri yang menjadi saksi diam, pemain dalam latar; bukan Annie yang telah mengorbankan dirinya demi mereka atau Reiner yang mengorbankan segalanya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika kedua temannya itu dengan bangganya mengikis diri mereka sendiri dan ialah yang tertinggal menjaga integritas. Sementara, baik Annie maupun Reiner keduanya telah terikat dengan kepolosan hati manusia yang mereka bohongi; lagi dengan pedih berusaha mengabaikan untuk kepentingan misi.

(_Hanya Bertholdt yang tidak berhati lagi_.)

_Bertholdt, kau tidak apa-apa?_—mungkin adalah kalimat pertama yang akan meluncur dari mulut mereka berdua melihat ekspresi nanar sang _Colossal Titan_.

Telinganya sudah panas mendengar cacian, raungan mereka manusia yang mengata-ngatainya monster.

Matanya sudah lelah melihat segala hal percuma yang ditumpahkan manusia biadab lagi penuh ego.

Tangannya sudah mati rasa menggapai tangan-tangan manusia yang malah mengotorinya.

.

.

.

("Sesulit inikah hanya untuk sekedar pulang ... ?")

"Maaf—Reiner." Bertholdt berbisik, merasakan badannya merileks. "Ternyata aku yang gagal ... ya?"

.

Kapan mereka _akan_ pulang?

Atau malah—apakah mereka _sebenarnya_ punya tempat untuk _kembali_?

* * *

[**end.**]


End file.
